Crush
"Crush" is the 47th episode of Haven, and the eighth episode of the fourth season. Synopsis A deadly sea trouble threatens to crush the town. Plot Duke buries his brother Wade out in a field, and tries to find some words to say for him. Unable to come up with anything, he keeps digging. At the Herald, Vince comes up with a list of six families and shows it to Jennifer, explaining that one of them are her birth parents. Dave comes in and, calling Vince over, asks his brother to read Cabot's journal. Vince is more interested in getting hold of Nathan to make sure he fulfills his deal with the Guard, and notes that he isn't answering his phone. Dave is worried that Carrie's dream Trouble became contagious, because a Trouble has never mutated before. Nathan is at Audrey's apartment making breakfast when she comes over and kisses him. She wonders why they waited so long and Nathan points out that Haven isn't an easy place. Audrey is happy to be back in Haven helping the Troubled, and figures that it's her karma to do so. Vince knocks at the door and Nathan quickly heads out the back while Audrey answers the door, still pretending to be Lexie. He asks about Nathan and Audrey says that she has no idea where he is. As Vince leaves, he spots Nathan, who says that he came there to find Duke. Vince admits that he doesn't want Nathan to sacrifice himself, but they need him to get Lexie to fall in love with him so that she can kill Nathan and end the Troubles. At the Herald, Duke meets Jennifer and tells her that he's buried Wade's body. He then tells her to get her things off of his ship, because he plans to leave Haven as soon as he can get a replacement bilge pump from his friend Jack Driscoll. She wonders why and Duke says that he's a businessman, and he can't spend all of his time helping other people. Jennifer tries to argue with him but he walks out. He heads to Jack's place to get his bilge pump, but a sudden pressure change sweeps over him. As Duke clutches at his ears in pain, a man in a car up ahead staggers out and dies. A 12 year old girl comes out onto the street ahead of the pressure wave, and Duke grabs her and pulls her back just in time. As Duke calls 911, his friend Jack staggers down the street. Jack, a deep-sea diver, figures that the pressure is equivalent to several thousand feet below sea level. Vince and Dave staggered up, ranting and raving, and Duke realizes that they have the bends due to rapid decompression and will die without treatment. Nathan and Audrey arrive with Gloria and the coroner quickly confirms Duke's theory about the pressure. She deduces from the pattern of destruction that the pressure wave spread out in a bubble, and any closed systems like a car or a person's lungs imploded, collapsing. Meanwhile, Duke and Jack take the Teagues to Jack's hyperbaric chamber on the pier and bring them through regulated decompression to eliminate the nitrogen bubbles from their blood. On the Cape Rouge, Jennifer is packing up her belongings when she goes out on deck and sees a horseshoe crab with human eyes. Duke comes aboard and calls, and the crab jumps off into the water. He tells her that he's staying until Vince and Dave are okay, and tries to apologize for being so abrupt with her. She cuts him off and notes that he's a hero who sacrifices himself for others. Duke argues that he hasn't done anything and that nothing has changed, and tells Jennifer that he's done in Haven. Jennifer wonders if has to do with Lexie, and Duke assures her that it isn't. When she asks him to stay for a few days. Duke wonders why and Jennifer takes offense and walks off. As the police discover more corpses, Gloria finds Jill Nunis, who was driving a car when the pressure bubble hit and was at the center. Nathan checks the wreckage and realizes that the windows exploded instead of imploded, and figures that Jill's passenger was the Troubled person who set it off. Audrey has confirmed that Jill almost ran over Dave and Vince before the pressure bubble started, and they figure the brothers can tell her who it was. Jack successfully puts Vince and Dave through decompression, and Jennifer and Duke arrive to help them out. Jennifer asks Duke if Jack could be responsible since he's a deep-sea diver, but the Teagues point out that the Driscoll family has never had any Troubled in their bloodlines. Vince also tells her that no one has ever picked up a new Trouble. Meanwhile, Duke breaks the news to Jack that he's leaving Haven, and Haven points out that the Driscolls and the Crockers have been defending Haven for hundreds of years. Jack figures that Wade will carry on the Crocker curse and eliminate the Troubles, and tells Duke that his brother Aiden has the bilge pump. Jack and Aiden were out drinking to celebrate the pregnancy of Aiden's wife, and Aiden is probably hungover. Nathan and Audrey arrive and ask Duke for their help, and Duke complains that recently the only people they've been protecting are themselves. Once Duke leaves to get the bilge pump and Nathan wonders if Duke is right with his accusation, but Audrey insists that he isn't. The Teagues confirm that Jill was giving a lift to Jack when she almost hit them. They call Jack over and suggests that he might be Troubled, and he panics, saying that it's impossible. Another pressure bubble hits the area and everyone but Nathan is incapacitated with pain. Jack is unable to control his Trouble and has Nathan seal him in the hyperbaric chamber. Nathan seals him in and they watch as the gauges show a pressure of 2,000 DPI inside of the chamber. Jack talks to them over the intercom, continuing to insist that he can't be Troubled. Since Carrie's Trouble acted differently, the group wonders if something similar happened to Jack. He doesn't remember because he was out drinking, but he woke up on the side of the road. Jill picked him up and drove him into town. Audrey has him remove his shirt and confirms that he has the same handmark on him that Cassie did, that only she can see. Nathan sends the Teague to get a description of her attackers while Jack explains that he panicked when Jill almost hit the Teagues. Audrey figures that Jack's Trouble manifests when he's under pressure, and asks how he stopped his panic attack earlier. Jack explains that he used a scuba breathing technique to calm down and she has him do it again. Once he has himself under control, the pressure drops to normal and they let Jack out. Accepting that he's Troubled, Jack is relieved because he doesn't plan to have children so the curse will die with him. Aiden and his new child will carry on the Driscoll name. A Haven police officer is patrolling Founder's Square and finds Aiden sleeping on a bench. When she wakes him up, Aiden says that two men abducted him. The cop figures that he was drinking and tries to take him to the station, and Aiden panics. A pressure bubble expands from him, killing the officer and crushing everything in its path. Nathan and Audrey get the call and take Jack with them. When they arrive, Jack calls his brother and tells him to stay where he is. He then explains that the two men that attacked them gave them their new Trouble. The pressure bubble crushes Aiden's cell phone and everyone evacuates the area. Nathan calls in the other officers to evacuate the area, and then tries to call Duke without success. Jennifer drives around Haven visiting with the various families on Vince's list. When she arrives at the last house, she hears something moving behind the car. When she adjusts the rear-view mirror downward, she sees another horseshoe crab with human eyes. By the time she gets out, the crab has scurried away. As they evacuate the area, Nathan and Audrey work out that Aiden's pressure bubble is expanding exponentially. The generator at the firehouse explodes from the pressure, and they realize that the town hospital is in the path of the bubble. If they lose the hospital then they'll lose half of town. When Jack realizes how dire the situation is, he suggests that they get Duke to kill him and end the new Trouble in the Driscoll bloodline. Nathan and Audrey warn him that the Troubles are changing and there's no guarantee that using Duke's curse could. However, Jack insists that he'll sacrifice his life to save his brother. Duke is out at Wade's grave, talking about how he was trying to get his brother to leave Haven even though he was the only Crocker he could stand. He finally answers his phone and Nathan tells him what's happening, and asks him to come. Duke drives to the square but refuses to help. When Nathan objects, Duke points out that Jack is willing to die to end one Trouble, but Nathan won't give up his life to save the entire town. He punches Nathan and gets blood on his hand, but it doesn't react with his Trouble. Seeing it, Nathan realizes that Duke is no longer Troubled and wonders how it happens. Duke turns without answering, goes to his car, and drives away. Aiden's pressure bubble keeps expanding and the hospital calls to warn Nathan that they can't evacuate the worst patients in time. Nathan finally suggests to Audrey that she kill him and end the Troubles before it's too late. Meanwhile, Jack worries about Duke leaving them. Nathan suggests that they use a deep-sea diving suit to get close to Aiden, but Jack admits that he doesn't have that kind of equipment. As they wonder where they can get it, Duke drives up in a truck with three of the suits. Jack monitors the equipment while Nathan, Duke, and Audrey suit up and approach Aiden. As the trio enter the pressure zone, Nathan snags his airline on a park bench and it ruptures. Duke tells Audrey to keep going while he gets his friend to safety. She reluctantly does so and approaches Aiden, and asks about his family. Aiden insists that his family can't have the Troubles, but Audrey says that he has to accept the truth for the sake of the people he loves, including his unborn child. Once Aiden gets some control of himself, Audrey has him perform the same breathing exercise that Jack did earlier. Once Aiden does so, the pressure drops and Jack runs to his brother. Duke gets Nathan out of the danger area, and Nathan asks him if he killed Wade. His friend insists that he didn't have a choice and Nathan wonders if Duke really wants Audrey to kill him. Duke admits that he was angry, and part of it is the situation with Audrey/Lexie. Duke claims that he's selfish, but Nathan notes out that he's the least selfish person he knows, echoing Jennifer's earlier comment. Later, Duke calls Jennifer and asks her to come back to the Cape Rouge. When she arrives, Duke kisses her. She kisses him back and they go to his cabin. Back at Audrey's apartment, Nathan tells Audrey that they have to accept the truth that to save Haven, she has to kill him. He hands her his gun and says that they're lucky they can end the Troubles with one bullet, and reminds her of what she said earlier about her destiny to help the Troubled. After sex, Duke helps Jennifer unpack her things. She has a box from the last house, which belonged to her birth parents, but they have moved out long ago. Vince and David arrive and show them the journal of explorer Sebastian Cabot, who met the local Micmac Indians in 1497. According to Cabot's journal, the Micmacs spoke of a legend of a time of great evil and suffering when someone opened a door to another world that shouldn't have been opened. Dave suspected the door they opened for Lexie was the door in the legend, but admits that he was wrong because they haven't seen any of the harbingers foretold in the Micmac legends. When he notes that one of the harbingers is a horseshoe crab with eyes, Jennifer says that she has seen one. Nathan reminds Audrey that the dead woman, Jill, was married for 20 years. He doesn't want to live if the cost is more people dying. The Teagues read through Cabot's journal, which warns of a great evil coming to Haven. Duke tries to call Nathan and Audrey but no one picks up. Nathan tells Audrey that the pain of everyone in Haven is on them, and that Duke had to kill his brother because of the Troubles. Audrey puts the gun to Nathan's chest and he tells her that killing him is the most loving thing that hey can do. He tells Audrey that he loves her as she prepares to pull the trigger. Duke, Jennifer, and the Teagues drive to the bar, and Vince continues to read from the journal. The Micmacs warned that "What was once your salvation is now your doom." As they go to Audrey's apartment, Duke realizes that they all believe that Audrey killing Nathan will save Haven. Vince realizes that he referred to Lexie as Audrey... and a gunshot rings out. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Craig Olejnik as Aidan Driscoll *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Darri Ingolfsson as Jack Driscoll Cast *Sue Leblanc as Haven Cop *Kaitlyn Bernard as 12 Year Old Girl Featured Music * "Slow Dance on Broken Glass" by The Careful Ones Quotes *Vince: You're to make her fall in love with you. Nathan: Ah, well, it's like the old Phil Collins song. You can't hurry love. Vince: It's the Supremes. *Nathan: In some any ways, you're the least selfish person I know. Duke: Funny, that's the second time I've heard that today. Nathan: Who else said it? Duke: Someone a lot cuter than you. Notes Summary from tv.com Reviews * "No Greater Love," by Unspooling Fiction Category:Season 4